GaruKero?
by DJLemmiex
Summary: well heres a first. Keroro is called back to Keron for a couple of days. Him and Garuru have to share a room but wait what is this new feeling in his stomach. IM NOT A GARUKERO FAN THIS WAS REQUESTED.


AHHH NOT MY IDEA, DID THIS AS A REQUEST , IM A TOTAL GARUPURU AND KEROTAMA FAN SO DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF,sorry for the spelling mistakes ^^; im terrible at spelling, hope you enjoy the story =3

* * *

"Aikatabowa ... Afruo Gunso" Keroro sang to himself as he vacumed the Hinata's house, being forced to do the chores, Keroro sang his favourite tune on his ipod. "Ahh Dance Man is soo cool" He cheerily said to himself, he couldn't wait to get the chores done, there was a new Gunpla in stock at the toy shop and he wanted it soo bad. "Bokagaru ... isnt that your phone ringing?" Natsumi called from the doorway, it was true there was a ringing coming from his room under the house "you'd better answer it now, cause the noise is anoying me" she growled as she clicked her fingers in a threatening way. Keroro saw this an hurried down the ladder to his room, he opend the door quickly and went to pick up his phone... if it was there "where is my phone?" Keroro called out "Mois-dono" he shouted. Mois ran into her uncles room "yes oji-sama" she cried "Mois wheres my phone" the ringing stopped "GEROOOO !!! ... quick Mois help me find it" Mois got down on her hands and knees looking for the missing phone."Keroro .... what the hell are you doing, you should be thinking of an invasion plan ... not playing games" Giroro roared as he and Kururu enterd the room, "Kukuku... taicho , looking for this ... Ku" Kururu held in his hand Keroro's mobile/phone, Keroro looked at him then at Giroro and back at Kururu "uhh...why are you two together ... Again" Keroro asked quizzically, Giroro's face said it all, He went a different shade of red completely, he didn't expect this question "whats its to you ... look do you want your phone or not?" Giroro look the phone from Kururu and started to flick through the messages and stuff, he soon got bored and lightly through the phone to Keroro, Keroro didn't catch it, it fell through his fingers onto his toes "Ouch !!!" he cried and started to hop on one foot "Oji-sama" Mois cried and crawled to her uncles aid. Giroro and Kururu stood their watching Keroro jump in pain, they both smiled "Kukukuku..." Kururu kuku'd he loved it when the Corpral did this sort of thing, it just made him hotter. Giroro turned to Kururu "lets go ... he's not doing anything today" he grabbed Kururu's hand, their fingers locked onto eachother, they walked out of the room silently "Man where are those two going now" Keroro gritted, they both pissed him off soo much. what were they up too. Keroro let his mind wonder until Mois brought him back to reality "uhh .... oji-sama ... you need to call back now"

"ahh you right Mois-dono" Mois handed Keroro the phone, Keroro dialled 1471 to call back the last caller. Keroro almost dropped the phone. "oji-sama ... whats wrong" Mois was sounding concernd. Minutes later the call ended "Mois-dono ... will you please pack my bags ... i got to go back to Keron for awhile" he spoke slowly and trance like "yes oji-sama" Mois started to pack his bags. Keroro sat there collecting his thoughts. The voice on the phone was definatly Headquarters'why did they call' Keroro thought to himself.

Keroro called a meeting later that day. When everyone was gatherd round, Keroro began to speak " Today the Keroro platoon will be seperated for awhile" Everybody looked at Keroro with the expressions of WHAT!!!. "Keroro what are you drabbling on about now ... just get to the point" Giroro mutterd as he finished polishing his new gun. "well you wanna know the point, well HQ called me earlier today and told me i had to go back to Keron" Tamama gasped at this "how long will you be gone Gunso-san" Tamama asked, "yeah taichou how long ? this might be a good time to do something intresting" Kururu grinned, Giroro looked at him and grinned back. Keroro shook his head "i don't know ... 2 weeks tops" Keroro spoke looked at him curiosity was gonna overule him sooner or later "Taichou-Dono why have you been called back to Keron" came Dororo's voice from the otherside of the table. Everybody now had all eyes on Keroro, Keroro started to sweat "w-well HQ is gathering all the platoon leaders for a couple of meetings and so on ... uhh yeah so its something like that ... im not supposed to spill out too much infomation" Keroro said awkwardly "wait so your saying, every platoon leader will be there, every single one ... okay but do me a favour ... tell Garuru to call me" Giroro spoke relaxing in his seat. Keroro completely forgot about Giroro Gochou's brother. Garuru was a first luitenent with a bad reputation, one of the best in the Keron army. "shit" Keroro mutterd to himself "okay meeting dismissed". Everyone got up Giroro and Kururu went back to Kururu's lab (wonder what for? *shot* im naughty) Tamama went back to Momoka's to o more training and Dororo went to his Garden in the base. Keroro and Mois was alone "Mois-dono is my bags ready?" Keroro asked her walking towards the secret teleporter "yes oji-sama" Mois answerd quickly"then i take my leave", Keroro grabbed his suitcase and was gone. mois was now alone ... and bored.

Keroro arrived at HeadQuarters within a couple of minutes, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been here, 'must have been years ago' he thought to himself. A sign told him he had to go to his new room for the next couple of days "Great were sharing rooms with other people inall" he mutterd to himself "wonder who im sharing with" as he stroded down the hall to his new room. He opend the door and stared mouth open 'no, please no, not him, great it is him' Keroro started to panic in his head "hello Lt. Garuru" Keroro saluted, Garuru looked round,saluted and spoke "Keroro Gunso". Keroro and put his stuff away when Garuru left the room for awhile, it was abit embarassing in what he packed and Garuru would probably kill him if he saw, he is much worse than Giroro in all. Keroro was starting to feel tired it was a long day, the first meeting wasnt till tomorrow anyway, "i think i'll go to bed early" Keroro sat on his bed and for the first time since he'd got there he looked at his room. The north wall had two small chests of draws and a lamp aswell as a window behind it . The door was on the south wall, the beds were seperated, Garurus on the west wall and Keroro's on the east. The room was pretty small thinking about it, how the hell was he gonna survive the next couple of days. Keroro laid there caught up in his thoughs, time passed and he soon fell asleep.

Garuru was at the bar, having a drink, he was about to call Giroro "what does he want now?" Garuru mumbled as he dialled the number, it was ringing, soon someone answerd, it wasnt Giroro, "hello who is it? Kukuku..."said the voice

"is Giroro there" Garuru replied, the voice went silent, he thought he herd him speak "uhh Giroro's not here at the moment ... do you want too leave a message Kukuku...."

"look who is this?, and wheres Giroro?"Garuru was getting pissed now

"you don't need to know who i am and Giroro's uhh ...how should i put it .... "

"okay don't tell me" Garuru was feeling sick, who was this guy?

"Garuru" came a voice he recognized

"Giroro !!!" Garuru said in relife "who was that then, are were you just ... " he trailed off

"n-no how could you think that anyway thats not the point, did you get the message from Keroro?"

"yeah, so what do you want"

"nothing i just knew Keroro wouldn't call us to say if he got there so i told him to call you so if i got your message then i knew he was there... plus Tamama was getting really worried, tell him that" Giroro told him

"your an idiot you know that?" Garuru gritted through his teeth

"i know " Giroro snickerd "talk to ya later then, Bye"

"bye" Garuru put his mobile down, he got up and started to head back to his and Keroro's room. 'Wonder what Keroro is doing' as he walked down the hall, he opend the door, walked into the room and had alook around. It was just how he left it, only now it had a sleeping green keronian on the east-side bed "Cute" Garuru grinned then mentally slapped himself 'what am i thinking, such perverted thoughts, no i do not think its cute its normal okay, normal' Garuru thought 'why am i getting such a weird feeling here?'. Garuru went over to his bed and sat down. 'What were theses feelings? i only have these feeling with Pururu, why do i feel like there are tons of butterflies in my stomache?' Garuru found it hard to sleep that night, twisting and turning, wanting to wake up.

Keroro was up early the next morning, he looked around the room, nothing had changed except for the purple keronian sleeping in the opposite bed 'woah he looks pretty hot' Keroro thought to himself, then suddenly froze 'why the hell am i thinking that?' he asked himself, he started to feel butterlies in his stomache, 'i-i cant be attracted to him, what about me and Tamama?' Keroro thoughts were all over the place, ' i love Tamama, but this feels deeper than that, oh what am i doing?' Keroro got up rummaged through his draw and pulled out a toothbush and a tube of toothpaste "i better go clean my teeth" Keroro mutterd and silently left the room.

The first meeting was held that day, Keroro wasn't really paying attention, he was still thinking about those feelings he was getting, even though Garuru was awake now and sitting across from him, Keroro still had these bubbly thoughts. Garuru just tried not to look at Keroro he didn't want these feelings, why was this happening to him?. Garuru couldn't concerntrate on the meeting, he had to get out of here, he needed so fresh air. The Headman just kept babbling on how they could make the platoons more successful in their work. Garuru couldn't careless he had a good platoon, did as they were told and very skilled at their jobs, so he didn't bother to listen. Keroro on the other hand couldn't be botherd to listen, even if his platoon did seem to get better, Natsumi-dono would never approve and Keroro would just get more beatings.

The meeting ended, everyone was dismissed. Garuru decided to head for the Bar for a couple of drinks to calm his nerves, he needed to get these feelings out of him and the only way he wanted to do that is to drink it out. Keroro followed him to the Bar to he needed to call Tamama about this, about this feeling but he knew it would break the poor tadpoles heart. Keroro sat there slouching, head on his hand and elbow on the counter, leaning over his drink, Garuru sat next to him, don't know how many he'd had but he was starting to slur and dimwitted. Keroro saw this "okay better get you back before you kill someone" he went to help Garuru up, Garuru looked at him, then downed the last of his drink, and allowed Keroro to lead him back to their room.

Keroro started to feel alittle dizzy, "too much to drink huh" he herd Garuru's voice "h-how did you k-know?" Keroro asked him, Garuru just chuckled "come on i'm not thick, i know when someones had too much" they carried on walking, both of them feeling the butterflies again, Garuru couldn't take this feeling anymore (plus he's really drunk) he stopped walking, they were outside the bedroom, he looked down, was he really going to do this?, Keroro stopped and looked at him, "Garuru are you feeling okay- i mean do you feel-" Keroro couldnt finish his sentence since his lips were being devoured by Garuru's, Keroro froze, shock took over his body, a voice was telling him to pull away, but his body told him he wanted more. Keroro wrapped his arms around Garuru's neck, pushing the kiss deeper, Garuru put his arms around Keroro's waist, pushing Keroro into the door, it opened, Keroro pushed back onto him, slamming Garuru into the door causing it to close ... they were alone. They broke apart, taking deep breathes, looking into each others eyes, "sorry ... i-i don't know what came over me" Garuru apologized, he really didn't know. Keroro looked at him, gave him a soft smile and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met, like electricity running through them, they connected, Keroro's mouth opened signalling for more, Garuru slid his tounge in, they were caught in the battle of the tounges. Garuru pushed Keroro slowley across the room to Garuru's bed, Keroro fell first landing on the soft sheets, Garuru fell after him. They broke apart again, Garuru put his hands eitherside of Keroro, holding him above the green keronian, Keroro put his hands on Garuru's cheeks, Garuru blushed, he started to kiss down Keroro's neck, nipping and biting, he was soon on Keroro's chest, going lower and lower. Keroro let out a small gasp as Garuru was right down by his 'members'. Garuru moved back up Keroro's body, licking and niping at his skin on the way up. His eyes met Keroro's he grinned, Keroro smiled back, was this really happening?, he pulled his arms around Garuru's neck pulling him down into another kiss. Their lips met again pulling them closer together, Keroro opend his mouth giving Garuru the oppertunity to enter. Garuru's hands started to wander down Keroro's body, exploring unknown terretory, claiming it as his. Garuru pulled back, blushing slightly, he pulled out his member, Keroro blushed, parting his legs letting Garuru in between them. "you ready" Garuru asked Keroro silently, Keroro noddded. Keroro let out a moan as Garuru started to slam into him, slowly at first, picking up speed. As Garuru kept thrusting Keroro moved his hips to every thrust making it go further in, wrapping his legs around Garuru's waist and his arms around his neck, moaning with pleasure and pain. Garuru and Keroro were both now sweating buckets and panting fast, thats when Garuru felt it coming, he felt it coming soon. He kept thrusting back and forth, slaming harder with every thrust. Keroro's felt something dripping down his leg, he looked down, he was bleeding, the impact Garuru was putting on every thrust was too much for his arse. Tears started to form in Keroro's eyes, he closes them letting them stream down his face. Garuru notices, he slows down going softer, leans down to Keroro "am i hurting you? he softly whisperd, licking the tears from his face and kissing his cheek. Keroro opened his eyes, he looked into Garuru's, he smiled "carry on please ... i was enjoying it". Garuru started to pick up the pace again but going softly, he didn't want to hurt Keroro. Keroro tried to stiffle his moans, he started to grip the sheets of the bed, pleasure was overtaking him. Garuru let ou a gasp, he knew anymoment now he was ... he released, it went everywhere, all over him and Keroro. He slid his member out and sat back, both of them were panting and sweating.

They sat their in silence, just looking at eachother. Keroro pushed himself into the sitting postition, cringing as his butt was still alittle sore, he shifted himself to the side, patting the space next to him, signalling for Garuru to sit next to him. Garuru hesitantly crawled across the bed and planted himself next to Keroro, this was pretty akward now, how could this had happend? what had come over them?. Garuru hesitantly put his arm around Keroro pushing him into his chest. Keroro let himself lean into Garuru, it felt quite comforting, like Garuru was his guardian angel. "should we keep this to ourselves" Keroro found himself saying "do you think it would be a good idea to tell anyone" Garuru asked him back. Keroro thought for a minute "nahh i guess Giroro wouldn't be too pleased"

"who said Giroro ruled my life?"

"no one ... but im sure he'd bite my head off, i get that all the time already"

"you should tell me next time ... he should be showing you some respect" Garuru gritted, the thought of his brother disrespecting Keroro would soon drive him crazy. "you are a higher rank than him, tell him that a real solider would never disrespect someone of a higher rank, he would soon start treating you nicely" Keroro lookde up at Garuru, he felt this sudden sensation of love through out him. Garuru stared straight ahead of him his emotions were everywhere, he couldn't work out what he was feeling, a faint snoring sound broke his thoughts, he looked down to see Keroro asleeping soundly against his chest. Garuru relaxed and closed his eyes, he needed to get some sleep too, the next day was gonna be long and hard.

Keroro woke up the next day, he was alone, a little note was on the bed, it was from Garuru.

_Dear Keroro_

_sorry about last night, for my feelings got the better of me but the truth is this feeling for you should never be ... this feeling of love could never work out. i really did enjoy the night with you, being with you makes me happy but ... it would never work out, im sorry for leading you astray, i should have never done that. I really do love you, but this would have just complicated things, its for the best _

_Garuru x_

Keroro re-read the note over and over , till he had memorised it off by heart, he knew it was true but he couldn't help feeling alittle heart broken. He knew only too well that Garuru was right, they may have these special feelings for eachother but ... it wouldn't help them or the others around him, like he said he may feel happy with him but the love life could never work out, when would they see eachother? when will they have some private time? Never because himself and Garuru had different jobs. Keroro sat their alone, look like Garuru had packed up and left "i should do the same, i cant be bothered to do anymore meetings, i'll just tell them i know what im doing" Keroro got out of the bed and started to pack.

Garuru felt abit of sadness, leaving that note broke his heart, imagining the look on Keroro's face was killing him but the note spoke the truth, it would just be complicated, it could ruin each others lives. Garuru now had Pururu and Keroro is with Tamama, it would break their hearts if they knew what had happend. Garuru kept on walking towards his ship, waiting for his platoon to jump out on him and welcome him back, he sighed they always did that, 'please not today, just don't pull off a party, i was only gone 2 days ' he groand inside his head. Just as he expected his platoon did make sho of his arrivel, like the fact there was a big sign across the ship reading: WELCOME BACK "uurhhgg" he groand. His platoon came out; First was Taruru, bouncing happily

Then Pururu and Zoruru together, in a normal stride

Finally came Tororo, being slow and mysterious asual

They came to greet him, he smiled "i've been gone 2 days and look what you've done to my ship" he chuckled. Taruru grinned at this compliment "you should see the inside" he smiled, Garuru groaned "great" Pururu smiled at him "its not as bad as you think" Garuru sighed as she led him into the ship, Garuru barked some orders to his platoon, making them head off. Garuru sat in his chair, resting on the desk, his mind thinking about the night before "Garuru are you okay" came a sweet voice bursting his thoughts. Garuru looked up, he smiled and stood up, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "im fine Pururu" and the ship took off.

Keroro sighed as he walked towards the teleporter, people always ruined the most amazing things. The teloporter started to fuzz. Keroro was soon back on pekopon. Tamama came to greet him "Gunso-san i missed you" Tamama gave Keroro a hug. Keroro hugged him back "so whats been going on since i left?". Giroro and Kururu walked in, hand in hand, "how was Garuru?" Giroro spoke gruffly. This made Keroro feel abit sad "he was fine" he sighed "come on Gunso-san lets go make gunpla of take over Pekopon" Tamama squilled with delight. Keroro smiled, he looked up at Giroro then noticed his and Kururu's hands "i knew you too were couple" he said slyly. Giroro blushed bright red but soon went into kicking Keroro's ass. Kururu kuku'd "come on Giroro, i got something to show you" he said pulling at the weapon specialist's hand. Giroro let Kururu pull him away, out of the door. Tamama helped Keroro to his feet "are you okay Gunso-san?" Keroro leaned on Tamama "yeah nothing too serious, now what you want to do? we could go to the sweet shop" Keroro gave Tamama a wink, Tamama eye's widend "lets go Gunso-san" as they walked out the door.

Keroro and Garuru live their lives as normal as they could, from marring their lovers to having children, both living happily but nothing could stop them for remembering that wonderful night. The did see eachother many times after that, when Garuru visited. both knowing they held feelings for eachother but never telling eachother about them. They stayed friends and lived the rest of their lives happily know about eachothers feeling and never forgetting that magical night.


End file.
